1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shield connector to be mounted on a case of an electrical device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Shield connectors directly connected to metal cases of devices are widely used, for example, in electrical vehicles and the like. A metallic shield shell of a shield connector needs to be grounded to a metal case. U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,623 discloses a structure for grounding a shield shell to a metal case by bringing resilient contact pieces formed on the shield shell into contact with a hole wall of a shaft hole of the metal case. However the resilient contact pieces of the structure shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,623 are mostly exposed to the outside when the connector is left alone. Thus, there is a possibility that the resilient contact piece is caught and damaged or deformed when the connector is carried around or assembled.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to provide a shield connector with a protective structure capable of avoiding damage and deformation of a resilient contact piece on a shield shell.